Jomnune
Jomnune is a Spotted Hyena kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. He is the first enemy that Seslinian encounters when he returns to Buckinghamshire and is one of two Animals that he meets in the same location alongside Vlaasarak. As Seslinian's eventual arch-nemesis, Jomnune also evolves into the series' primary antagonist. Appearance Like many other animals, except perhaps Seslinian, Mallauxula and Kouleton and perhaps Feenerpillar, Jomnune is described at first in very minimal detail. At first, he is simply described as "a dog looking thing" and perhaps the best description of him is first seen at the end of The King of the Fells: "That night, another news report warned people of Buckinghamshire of wild animals wandering the streets, this time the animals were a cat and a dog looking thing and during the night locals were warned this time to stay indoors for good. Even if the animals were several counties away. As the news reports cut off, the shadows of the animals loomed in two different locations; The first animal sighted was the shadow of another big cat that also resembled something like a tiger or a lion much like the now overthrown Blasteovark, the cat was found prowling around the Cambridge Military Hospital in Cambridgeshire The dog like animal meanwhile was first found at an abandoned holiday resort before it was later found in a location that was even more clean location in the form of the Green Lodge Naturopathic Centre in Essex, a very surprising location given its type of animal's awful reputation." The Hyena being described in minimal detail even continues in his first appearance where he is still described as being like a dog looking animal. It is not until Seslinian comes to High Wycombe does Jomnune gain a little bit more distinctive. Even so, the only feature of Jomnune's animal is his spine which slopes down to his tail unlike other animals and even Blasteovark before him. The only indicator of his appearance prior to that are distinctive sounds of whooping. It is not until Seslinian comes to confront him is Jomnune fully revealed as a Spotted Hyena: "Just as the fox blasted the holographic tiger with his eye beams, "Jomnune" blasted Seslinian with very similar beams from its own eyes knocking Seslinian back before giving out another cackle. Seslinian however got to his feet and just as "Jomnune" prepared another holographic attack, blasted the hyena again destroying the hologram and revealing "Jomnune" to the public. Its head was massive with a dog like muzzle with a muscular neck and shoulders and a rounded rump. While Blasteovark had larger back legs which enabled him to spring six meters, Jomnune had well developed front legs and underdeveloped back ones which was the cause of its sloping spine. Hyenas, especially the striped, brown and aardwolf, all have pointed ears but Jomnune's ears gave away what type of Hyena it was; here he was: Jomnune, a male Spotted Hyena: 184cm at the shoulder, 2.6 meters from nose to tail; smaller than Blasteovark and weighing even less than him; Jomnune weighed 140kg. People of Buckinghamshire watched in both awe and fright at the sheer power of Seslinian's new opponent, but the fox had fought a tougher opponent before and he was going to do it again. Personality Like golden jackals in Europe and coyotes in the Americas, the spotted hyena has a negative reputation in Western culture and African folklore, being viewed as ugly and cowardly in the former and greedy, gluttonous, foolish and stupid in the latter; in the case of Jomnune and indeed other Hyenas, he subverts his species' reputation magnificently. For one, the Hyena displays a large amount of intelligence and while he is bold enough to attack both Seslinian and Vlaasarak, he will only retreat if he thinks significant damage is going to be done to him. In fact, of the villains of The Mammal Wars, Jomnune is probably one of the most developed primarily because of his large appearances. However, he does seem to play the reputation of a Hyena fairly straightly because he is also a feared animal in the United Kingdom with England being warned to get inside their houses and stay there. Unlike Vlaasarak, Jomnune appears to have a much more heated animosity with Seslinian which is touched more in Hyenas and Tigers which is his first appearance where he can talk. His animosity with Vlaasarak is actually a natural one because of their types of animals with Jomnune being a Spotted Hyena and Vlaasarak being a lion. There is also a huge sadistic streak in Jomnune as he laughs at virtually any foes' suffering including in Anafsilea's nightmare. Powers and abilities With regards to his abilities, Jomnune is like Blasteovark; because of their small appearances in their first appearance, both do not have the full extent of their abilities revealed and in the case of the Hyena, his powers are on par with his reputation as he is able to project fears of his enemies. The most notable case of this is when he is first introduced and uses fear to kill soldiers sent to destroy him. Like many of the other animals, he also has the power of echolocation which is a common power but is also a very vulnerable one to interception. He can also mimic Seslinian's abilities including his eye beams which is another vulnerable power owing to Vlaasarak being able to reflect them back at the Hyena and injure him. Hyenas typically have a sloping spine but like his Hyena rival Clulphion, Jomnune can smooth his spine out so it becomes like a normal animal which enables him to stand up and fight other enemies such as Seslinian and Kaulos. Granted, Jomnune and Kouleton never interact with each other and the latter never appears alongside any other animal enemy of Seslinian but the Hyena can also disable and scramble radio frequencies; a cut version of his first appearance also depicted another ability of the Hyena which was to hijack television but it was scrapped because it would feel that it would decrease his fear factor. Of the monsters and kaiju made by the wiki founder, Jomnune is probably one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, of the animals and the hostile ones at that. The reason being is that he can also manipulate dreams and turn them into nightmares and it is also in these dreams where he is omniscient and more frightening; only this ability is shown more prominently in Haunted by Hyenas. In his return in Outback Vixen, Jomnune shows two more abilities; When attacked by Kaulos at first, he shows no vulnerability to fire and after his first assault on Buckinghamshire when he and Keeceleon take the titular Vixen prisoner, Jomnune can cancel the abilities of other animals. The Mammal Wars Part 1: The King of the Fells: Alongside Vlaasarak, Jomnune only appears at the end of this story where he is seen prowling an abandoned holiday resort before later being found in a location that was even more clean location in the form of the Green Lodge Naturopathic Centre in Essex, a very surprising location given his animal's awful reputation. The epilogue of the story gives him the treatment as Blasteovark in which he is described as being a dog like animal yet his reputation leaves his animal ambiguous as to whether he could be another wolf, a jackal or any other canine. Return to Buckinghamshire: This story makes Jomnune's first true appearance where this time, he has left Essex and by the events of Return to Buckinghamshire has crossed the border of Buckinghamshire and Hertfordshire. His first destination is to the town of High Wycombe where he gives out whoops continuously, one of which interrupts a speech given by Abigail Huntsman, the leader of "Britain's Angels", a gang consisting of twelve young women with desires to gain more members and integrate into the British Vixens. His whoops followed by the roars of his natural enemy however do nothing to disrupt Abigail's first speech but it does affect her second one as it distracts at first Felicity Barbrige and soon even more of the Angels. Fox barks also distract the Angels making them go outside where they see the shadow of Jomnune where his animal is alluded to some form of Hyena. Felicity even gives him a name of "Jomnune" based on the whoops that he has been making; to give an example, she follows the whoops which sound just like the name that she has given him. As people of Buckinghamshire and the Angels watch, they see the animal confront Seslinian who had came to High Wycombe in order to investigate the source of whooping. give Jomnune his name.|centre]]Seslinian finally confronts Jomnune in High Wycombe where watched by spectators, the animal attacks him with a hologram of Blasteovark then turns the fox's abilities on him. And just as Jomnune prepares to attack Seslinian with another hologram attack, the fox strikes back destroying the hologram and revealing Jomnune to the public as the Hyena that had terrorized Buckinghamshire. Like Zhakuh and many other kaiju before him, Jomnune wastes no time in demonstrating his abilities to his enemies first blasting Seslinian with his mouth beams that actually came from the fox then blasting the fox with his own eye beams in the hope of crippling him, but the fox is too quick. Both animals stand their corners with sheer determination with Jomnune erecting his mane to make himself larger. and Jomnune. This fight would also be used for the fights of him and Kaulos in the following story, the final fight between Bastamander and Zautsuar in The Lizard King and Venia and Nelarth in Warlords.]] But their fight is interrupted by Vlaasarak who joins Seslinian's side and it is also here where their true colors are revealed when their fight carries to Sheephouse Wood where Jomnune forces Vlaasarak to retreat then fights Seslinian. During the fight, Jomnune gains the upper hand and tries to drown the fox in a lake; only the intervention of Vlaasarak saves the fox. Jomnune turns his attention back to Vlaasarak who in turn smothers him in smoke causing the Hyena to flail around in pain. The fox also attacks and blasts the Hyena with his mouth beams causing him to vanish. Outback Vixen: Having left England, Jomnune's influence is still felt on the British public and especially within the world's criminal community, particularly among the Vixen criminal organization. In particular, they are forced to operate under the most clandestine conditions ever and so are the criminal group wanting to join them, "Britain's Angels." But his influence is also a turning point in the fight against PHANTOM: When the 51st Century came along, the Western Vixens want nothing to do with the fight against PHANTOM but have second thoughts when they feel that PHANTOM could have used Jomnune to attack England so he would kill Seslinian and leave England open for attack. Another reason why Jomnune's influence negatively affects Britain's Angels is due to the fact that England activates Operation Temperer again which deploys 2,550 armed police officers on the streets. In later stories, the screech of Keeceleon indicates that Jomnune won't be far behind and Outback Vixen is the first depiction of this when Jomnune comes back to England. It is also Jomnune's presence that causes Seslinian to retreat but the big cat that entered Buckinghamshire to remain and stand its ground. Like many other kaiju and monsters that came to Earth previously, Jomnune's opponent known as "Kaulos" wastes no time in demonstrating its abilities as it fights the Hyena, even demonstrating a rare power for the animals in the series: Fire breathing. But Jomnune is not put off and even without his mane erected, stands off against Kaulos and attacks him with holographic weaponry, Kaulos' own abilities and even fear projections. Kaulos however is not affected and as the attacks continue, the fight is ultimately inconclusive and both animals retreat, all the while ready to fight another day. He comes to return late at night after a particular hunting session with Seslinian and the story's titular Vixen Mallauxula where his presence is once more indicated by the screech of Keeceleon. But this time, Jomnune establishes the villainous role he would eventually take on in The Mammal Wars and it is also here where his supposed links with PHANTOM are shown: "Seslinian could not do anything either because he was scared that if he did, then Jomnune would cancel his powers out and if the hunch of the Angels and the British Vixens was correct, the Hyena would attack and kill him so England would be open to attack from PHANTOM." The act in question that Jomnune carries out is that he cancels out Mallauxula's powers and takes her prisoner. But he also holds her in a holographic prison and tortures her, laughing at her pain. That is, until he hears the sound of a familiar foe in the form of Kaulos and while Seslinian reacts with confidence, his mate reacts with fear because she feels that Kaulos may not be the friendly animal that he appears to be towards Seslinian. While Kaulos fights the more powerful Jomnune (Seslinian is refusing to fight the Hyena because of fears that his powers will be cancelled and the Hyena will kill him), the fox goes to attack Keeceleon and after the Devil continuously attacks Seslinian, the Tiger comes to his aid and attacks Keeceleon. This results in Kaulos turning his attention to the Devil and with Mallauxula's powers restored, the foxes prepare to furiously attack Jomnune up and till Kaulos forces Keeceleon into a retreat. The Devil's retreat in turn sparks a violent reaction from Jomune who prepares to finish what he could have started when he returned to England; He prepares to kill Kaulos. In previous stories (and later ones at that), Seslinian is depicted as attacking (only in Seslinian the Invincible) or defending England but the final fight between Kaulos and Jomnune forces the foxes to retreat and they can only watch as Tiger takes on Hyena. The fight that follows is the same fight that he and Seslinian previously fought, only described in a lot more detail and this time, even though Mallauxula is frightened of Kaulos, she and her mate are made to help him after Jomnune tries to drown the Tiger in a nearby pond. As the fight ends, the foxes corner the Hyena on all sides and shroud him in smoke, allowing Kaulos to go in for the kill. Ultimately, the assault on him is too much and once again, Jomnune is banished from England. But for how long he will stay exiled is not known. Part 2: Hyenas and Tigers: The Eye of the Tiger: Haunted by Hyenas: Feature: The PHANTOM Invasion: See Also * Inhusrelun, Space dragon and enemy of Firroth. He is also the final enemy of Firroth alongside Invincible and Zulodam. * Nelarth, Lord of the Black, dragon warlord who eventually evolves into the primary antagonist of Defenders of Earth * Sarmeyzmal, dragon and enemy of Firroth. Alongside Quenth the Destroyer he also takes Firroth's eventual mate Rivelnesh prisoner Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters